Hope Does Come True, If One Believes
by Rei Nakamaru
Summary: Will Sesshomaru really come back to take Rin with him once again? Sesshomaru is betroth!But to whom? And Rin somehow turn into a inu-taiyoukai with the help of some new characters. Now what? Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Memory and Reality**

It was a beautiful morning birds singing, the smelt of the fresh flower. Rin was feeding Ah-Uh like usual, singing the song she had made up, along with an annoy Jaken as a supervisor. Ah-Uh suddenly turn toward the forest and neigh in greeting, Rin realizing that her lord is back "Sesshomaru-Sama okaerinasai!" she chirp happily. Jaken is sleeping peacefully in the tall grass, instead of looking out for danger as he is instructed. Sesshomaru narrow his emotionless amber eyes dangerously at Jaken, then out of nowhere he chunk a large rock to Jaken's head. That wake Jaken up "WHE DARE TO CHUNK A ROCK AT LORD SESSHOMARU'S LOYAL SERVENT, PERPARE TO FEEL THE BREATHE OF FIRE." there is another rock chunk at him, Jaken turn to where the rock is aim and notice the muderous look from his lord and quickly mutter an apology "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama!" "Rin, ikuzo." Sesshomaru then turned around and started to walk towards the famous Inuyasha forest without another word. "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin smiled brightly, while watching her lord's back and thought to herself '_Nothing is better than staying with Lord Sesshomaru.' _On their way to Kaede's hut Jaken didn't mutter anything. Rin found it weird, but didn't dare to ask. "Jaken, stay here with Ah-Uh. Rin come with me." Sesshomaru lead Rin toward Kaede's hut. "Rin, you will stay here with Kaede." "Sesshomaru-Sama please don't leave Rin here." "You will remain here Rin." "Did Rin do something that displeases Lord Sesshomaru? Rin promises to never do it again, please don't leave Rin here." "You will obey this Sesshomaru now!" Rin cried while running into the forest. He turns to face Kaede "Kaede you are in charge of Rin, if she is harm in anyway you are dead."Kaede give Sesshomaru a knowing nodded, before he walked into the forest that Rin ran toward only found Rin sat under a tree with her face hid behind her hand. He sat beside Rin quietly, stared at her for sec "Rin, you are an 8-year old girl who will be going through many changes in only a few short years. Living a nomadic lifestyle with male demons is no life for a human girl. Growing up with others of your kind will help you smoothly transition into womanhood. You've experienced living with a demon, now it is time for you experience life in a human village." Rin continue to cry but softly. "But, Rin...want to follow Sesshomaru-Sama." he became frustrated he doesn't understand any human emotion, but couldn't help felt something weird stir inside of him when he saw Rin cried. "I will visit you every now and then, when you get older you can choose to stay behind or continue to follow me." He turned around '_W__hy am I doing this?_ _Was it guilt, impossible I am the Great Lord of the West who feels nothing, how can this simple human girl make me feel this way? Rin what spell have you put under me.'_ gave Rin one last look with his emotionless amber eyes, and headed back to where he left Jaken behind. The small girl...no, it was no girl; it was a woman. A very beautiful woman that every young men human and demon wants is sitting on the rock near the clear river holding a very fine silk kimono, which Sesshomaru give it to her 8 years ago. It was of course short now for her because today she is going to turn 19, which means she is a full grown up woman, but she still that innocent, pure and energetic Rin. She is sitting there remembering the fateful day that Sesshomaru left her, she smile slightly to herself and think ' _I am so foolish that I still think Sesshomaru-Sama will come back for me, __I haven't heard or receive anything from him __since the past 9 years. Sesshomaru-Sama probably forgets about me already since he has a lot of things to do_.' "Rin" it was Kaede who is waving at her to tell her it is time to come inside. "Hai, what it is Lady Kaede?" she skip into the hut, her mouth slightly drop eyes shine with joy when she see...

* * *

**Rei: "Got to stop it here it's too long. Cliff hanger ψ(╰_╯)"**

**Rin: "You are evil; when will I see Sesshomaru-Sama?" [face another way and blush]**

**Rei: "Hn, this is for me to write as for u to find out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Thread Bonds Part 1**

Sesshomaru is sitting behind his desk and thinking about the genuine smile on Rin's face. He remembers the last time she gave it to him is 7 well 8 years ago. Since Rin is turning 19 summers today, _'I will send Jaken to __get some present for her. __Why can't I get my mind off her, I have a lot of things to do as the Lord of west, I despite all human what is so...different about her? I have become weak just like chichiue._' Just then Jaken come in without knocking on the door "Milord. Is today Rin's birthday? Can we go visit her? It's been a long time I miss her so does Ah-Uh, and what kind of present we need to bring?" "Jaken, don't order me around." Sesshomaru then walk out the door without even glance at Jaken. Jaken who is use to this quickly follow behind "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama, I'm just trying to give you a reason to visit ..." before he can finish his sentence he fell on the floor with 2 bump on his head. Sesshomaru quickly disappear around the corner. "Wait for me milord,"Jaken quickly follow him behind "Where are we going my lord?" He ignores Jaken and transform into a ball of light and fly away before Jaken can say anything else. When Rin go into the hut, she see there a lot of presents on her futon, but the present that make her mouth drop is that a white and fluffy dog with a special collar that imprint Hugo on it. There are other wonderful gifts too: kimonos, bow & arrows. She wants to thank the entire villager for their gifts, so she brings Hugo with her. Just then Hugo jumps out of her grasp and go into the forest, Rin chase after Hugo for awhile she then realize she get lost. And a big black shadow move toward Rin...

* * *

**Rei: "They will meet soon."**

**[Sessh stand in front of Rin observing her, and she doesn't notice. I go out toward the forest, and Sessh quickly follow behind.]**

**Sessh: _"Why can't she see me? She needs to see me!"_ (_Speaks in inu_)**

**Rei: _"__Hn, don't order me around!" _[Sits down against a tree and close my eyes] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

_"speak in inu"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Thread Bond Part 2**

Suddenly a giant white paw came crashing down, and strikes Rin on the shoulder. Blood soak her kimono making it look like red cherry blossom. She stares at the big white monster, but unable to make clear image of how the yōkai look like due to the blood lost. She is scare the scent of her blood might attract more yōkai this way; she gets to her feet quickly and run toward the hut. She is so caught up in her though that she is unaware a pair of blood thirsty eyes staring at her in a distance, and it's starting to approach her at a quick paste. Before she even react she see a white blur pass her and the next instant the yōkai that chase her fall to the ground. Dead. Rin turn around and smile at the white figure that stands a few feet away from her "Youkatta, arigatou Sesshomaru-Sama..!" she trail off and start to faint, Sesshomaru quickly glide over to her and catch her with both of his arm before she hit the ground.

He leaps into the air with Rin in his arm. He land in front of Kaede's hut he laid Rin on her futon gently. "Kaede, what did I tell you about Rin getting hurt." "We will talk about this later, her wound need to be tend to immediately." He give a side way glance at Rin then flew to the forest to fight Hugo _"How dare you hurt what is mine."_ _"As I recall Sesshomaru-Sama you have not mark her as yours."_ Hugo answers while dodging Sesshomaru's attack. Rin wake up and get to her feet weakly "Lady Kaede, I have to bring Hugo back." before Kaede can reply Rin run as fast as her weak thigh can carry her towards the forest where she hear her pup whimper. Rin walk between Sesshomaru and Hugo. "Sesshomaru-Sama, please don't hurt Hugo, he is just a pup he didn't do anything that is threaten Rin." "Rin, whatever that thing mean to you, have to go its too dangerous." Sesshomaru's eyes turn bloody red, when Rin start to faint his eyes revert back to its original amber, he reach her just in time before she fell. "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin doesn't mean to be disrespectful... Please forgive Rin." Sesshomaru stare at her for a moment and give a court nod, she give him a warm smile and faint in his arm. Sesshomaru walk back slowly, _"Ha, in your face, she come to save me, even she is in a weak state!"_ _"We will finish this."_ Sesshomaru gaze at Hugo angrily. Sesshomaru left Rin at Kaede's hut, then go into the clearing place to stare at the night sky. _'Kutso, I come all the way here, all she did just care about that disrespectful __yōkai__; and she almost get herself kill._' Rin walk out of the hut quietly, and up the hill slowly towards Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru-Sama, did you come to get Rin?" she hold her puppy up close to her chest "Rin are you sure you want to leave the village behind?" he take a quick glance at her only to find her hold Hugo close to her chest. "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin is been waiting for this day to come." "Rin, there is one condition before we go, Hugo can't stay." Rin is silent for a while "Hai, can Rin stay for tonight in the village to say goodbye to everyone, and find a suitable home for Hugo, Sesshomaru-Sama?" he growl at Hugo quietly, so Rin can't hear. He nod '_How dare he use Rin's chest as a pillow, no one can touch my ward without my permission_.' Rin shiver while the cold wind blows towards them. She suddenly feels weak and she let go of her pup "Sesshomaru-Sama..."

"Hn." he turn slightly to gaze at her she lower her head to doge his gaze while she still shivering from the cold "...Your mokomoko (fur pelt) seem very comfortable and warm can Rin sleep with it for tonight?" she whisper and blush. Before he understand what is she trying to communicate Rin already faint and froze beside him. He pulls her close to him and wrap around her with his fluffy tail. '_Human is so weak, and fragile. If only she is an __yōkai__ then it will be easier for both of us. I will find a way to turn her into an inu-__yōkai__._' he look at the sleeping Rin, he gently nuzzle Rin's long black hair inhaling her scent deeply. Just as he is trying to rest his sensitive ear hear someone hiding behind a brush. He grabs the closest rock throw it & it hit right on Jaken's head. He brings Rin back to the hut and let her down "Kaede I will be back by tomorrow to get Rin." he walks away and gives one last glance to the peaceful Rin.

* * *

**Rei: "Getting possessive aren't we?"**

**[Sessh warp Rin with his mokomoko (tail) securely. Caress her face lovingly.]**

**Sessh: "Leave us!"**

**Rei: "Tat's 2 out of Characteristic; I try my best to keep him in character."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

_"speak in inu"_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Last Day**

Rin wear her new kimono to attend the Goodbye ceremony. Everyone is happy but also drunk. "Lady Kaede I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air, can you please take care of Hugo for me?" "You want me to come with you?" Rin smile warmly at Kaede "Arigatou, but I have to refuse I want to be alone for awhile; I promise I will be careful, everyone seems so happy I don't want to bother any of you!" Rin leaves at once. The dog demon Hugo sniffs the air he can tell that Rin is alone at the hill, so he walks to her and whine softly to comfort her. Rin hug him tightly "Sorry, Hugo I can't bring you with me." she starts to message behind his ear. Hugo quickly falls asleep by the comfort. Just then some inu-yōkai sneaks up and knocks Rin out, and then brings her into a dark cave. Rin slowly open her eyes, and feel a throbbing pain at her head "She is conscious Lady Toshimi." An elegant female inu-yōkai with long black hair, piercing green eyes-Toshimi turns and looks at her. "Yoshi you are such an idiot! If she is dead Lord Sesshomaru can just revive her by Tenseiga, then I can't make a deal with him." "You are quite pretty for a human. Now, tell me ward, where is Sesshomaru-Sama?" "I don't know what you talking about. And he will not come, even if you kill me." Toshimi whip Rin every time she refuses to answer her question, until Rin finally faint. "Should we wake her up again?" ask Yoshi "No, that is enough at least she is in our hand Lord Sesshomaru will come for her."

Hugo wake up by the hardness of the hill, and find out that Rin is gone, but her scent hasn't disappear completely along with the Lady of Northern. He walk toward the forest to find Sesshomaru, when he reaches him Sesshomaru don't even gaze at him. Hugo growl _"Sesshomaru Rin is kidnap by your fiancé!"_ _"I do not have a fiancé, and how dare you lost Rin."_ '_I can't believe he lost Rin. I will punish him later, Rin is in danger right now.' _he takes off as a blue ball of light._'Sesshomaru you are just like your mother, every sentence have a hidden meaning, only your love ones know what it means. But I can see that how much you care about the human girl, Lord Toga you wish will come true soon.' _Hugo thought and he slowly walks back to the hut.

* * *

**Rei: "Srry for the bad grammar, please review, so I have to courage to continue to update my story."**

Toga is father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Takahashi is their last name

Inutashio - dog demon lord

Tetsusaiga- inuyasha's sword

Tenseiga- Sesshomaru's sword kendo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

* * *

**Chapter 5 the New Beginning**

Sesshomaru follow Rin's scent which it leads him to a cave. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Toshimi is expecting you; please wait here for few minutes." Few minute later Toshimi appear in front of him and she give him a bow out of respect. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru you are here!" Sesshomaru remain expressionless "Hn." "I see, you don't remember me do you? I'm Toshimi princess of the Southern land, also your fiancé. Your ward will be fine that's if you agree to fulfill the promise your grandmother made, if you agree she can even stay with us. Unless you disagree then..." Toshimi give him a sly smile. "Are you trying to threaten this Sesshomaru, by a mere useless human?" he gives her a deadly gaze. "I feel pity for that mortal, she give you all her heart, but you... anyways I hope you won't regret what you just say." she turn around walk into the cave. Sesshomaru soon follow after, amber ones find dark brown eyes it seems to Sesshomaru that she is especially attractive today, maybe because his keen eye sight see how brave she is acting. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are welcome to see the mating ceremony of your pretty ward and my brother Takeo. You have 2 days to decide what I said." she pull Rin by the hair and fly away, Rin look at Sesshomaru with her watery chocolate eyes. This makes Sesshomaru feel his stomach turn upside down. '_What is this feeling? Guilt? __It's not like I need her, she will only makes me soft, and I will just end up like my father, that is the least thing I need. But she is still my ward._' Sesshomaru mentally curse himself. "Sesshomaru-Sama, you will come for Rin like always right?" he regards her with expressionless gaze "Gomen, Rin didn't mean that way."

In the Southern castle Rin is lying on a futon in a small room, decide to suicide instead of mate with someone she doesn't love. "Lady Rin, it's time for tailor to get your measurement" '_I better go, or else they will become suspicious, then someone will finds out my plan and...' _she walk out of the room continue with the thought '_Rin wish Sesshomaru-Sama live happily ever after. Forgive Rin for not being loyal to you anymore' _just as she is about to enter her room. "Lady Rin, Lord Takeo wishes you can join him in the garden to meet a special guest." Rin nod and slowly walk toward the garden. "Lord Sesshomaru is nice seeing you here. Oh right 2 days almost arrive, have you come to accept my offer, or to attend to your wards marriage? Yoshi prepare the best guest for Lord Sesshomaru." "Hn, you know why I'm here." "Of course but you might want to save your time to see your ward one last time." he just look at her "She decides to suicide..." Toshimi get cut off by Sesshomaru dash into the garden, where he picks up the scent of Rin. Sesshomaru see Takeo's claw hand is on Rin's waist (his Rin) his eyes turn blood red. "Sesshomaru-Sama..."when Rin call him, Sesshomaru's bloody red eyes turn back to amber calm eyes. "Lord Takeo, can I have a word with you alone?" Takeo kiss Rin's forehead and bring Sesshomaru to his office. '_Oh no, Sesshomaru-Sama is angry at me, what am I going to do?'_ Rin is deep in thought on her bed she didn't realize that Sesshomaru have walked into the room. Not until she is ready to stab herself, then Sesshomaru rush to her side and knock the knife out of Rin's hand. "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin is sorry, Rin should not have doubt on you, please forgive Rin." Sesshomaru hold her until he hear her even breathing, he gently put her in bed and pull the blanket over her. He walks to his room suddenly he feel a throb of pain in his head, he slowly walks to his futon and lies down without bordering to blow out the candle. The next morning Sesshomaru sense somone is lying beside him, he flung his amber eyes open, and see Toshimi tangle herself on him half naked, he get up quickly and grab Toshimi by the neck. "Why are you here? How dare you touch this Sesshomaru." "I volunteer to wake you up to attend to your ward and my brother's mating ceremony. You look so handsome lying there; I just can't help my self." Toshimi lick her lips to emphasis. His once amber eyes turn blood red "Sesshomaru, you might want to kill me later the ceremony has started. You don't want to miss it do you?" At that Sesshomaru run toward the ceremony with his demonic speed, and when he reach there he punch Takeo in the face. Rin is shock to see Sesshomaru glide into the ceremony and punch her soon-to-be-mate in the face. Which cause her to fall into Sesshomaru's arm, that when Sesshomaru notice what she is wearing. She have white silk kimono decorated with gold stitching of a blooming rose. The gold sash is tie so tightly around her waist that it shows all her curves. Her hair is cascade freely down her back in what appear to be endless waves. Her face had been dust with some sort of gold substance that made her cheekbones stand out and her eyes appear fuller. She looked like a goddess just begging to be taken and if they had been alone, he was convinced he would have had his way with her regardless of whether she was human or yōkai. He notices that he can't take his eyes off her, but there are a lot of guards surround them. Sesshomaru hold Rin tight around him, and take off into the air. The way she fit into him made it difficult to gain control, and she have to have her mouth slightly apart, eyes bright with happiness. He of course, gained control of himself before he lost it. He land softly in front of Kaede's hut, and let Rin down onto the ground. "Rin go change and pack up we are leaving." Sesshomaru turn around to go into the forest trying to clear his mind off Rin. Rin is ready to get out off the river just as she hears footstep approach.

* * *

**Rei: "They will make a perfect couple." [smirks at Sessh]**

**Rin: "Rin is ready, Sesshomaru-Sama." [smiles warmly at Sessh]**

**Sessh: "Rin, ikuzo." [glare at me]**

**Rei: "Rin won't be able to hear and see me yet." [smirks at Sessh]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Rin come across Toshimi**

Rin get out of the river quickly get dress, and walk towards the injure Toshimi.  
"Where is Sesshomaru? I need to talk to him!"  
"Lady Toshimi you have injured please follow me to take a rest. I will get you some herbs Sesshomaru-Sama will be back in any second!"  
Rin laid Toshimi on the futon, and hurry to gather herbs.  
Sesshomaru pick up a scent of blood that belongs to Toshimi. He runs as fast as he could to Kaede's hut.  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru give Toshimi an icy glare. "You choose a human instead of me I have beauty and immortality, I can give you a powerful heir." Toshimi stomp towards Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru walk towards the door, Toshimi trips over a broken tile and grab onto Sesshomaru's sleeve to steady her. He turns around with anger in his eyes "Watch where you going wench!" Toshimi sense Rin is near she put her head into Sesshomaru's chest "I love you too, Sessh!" she purr as she put her hands around his neck.  
Rin sees this, her heart arch _'Why do I feel this way? Lady __Toshimi__ suits __Sesshomaru__-Sama perfectly._' the basket full of herbs drop to the ground she runs as fast as she can letting tear flow freely down her face. Sesshomaru realize Rin is back, he push Toshimi away run after Rin. "I will make you regret what you did Sesshomaru." Toshimi mumble spell under her breathe, and then follow Sesshomaru.  
Rin feel she is being pull back, when she looks up she see Sesshomaru hold onto her and carry her while head towards the west. Suddenly a shot of pain run through her head, then everything become blurry. Sesshomaru become worry he find the closet empty shrine and stay for the night.  
3 days later, Rin finally wake up and feel something soft wrap around her. She snuggles in a little then realizes it's a fur pelt, no...It's a tail that belongs to this handsome demon. _'Somehow this seems familiar but can't remember._' Curiosity get the better of her, her hand reach out and touch the pointy ear then the 2 red strips on each cheek. This cause a pair of amber eyes flung open as Sesshomaru quickly grab Rin's hand, "Enough Rin!" then she realize this demon's both wrist have 2 red strip. "Gomennasi, Rin think your highness seems somehow familiar, but couldn't remember. May I ask who are you, and how do you know my name?" She just wake up an already a whole bunch of question throw at Sesshomaru. "I'm Toshimi, his mate. Of course we look familiar because we rescue you before you faint for 3 days!" she purrs quickly as she lay beside Sesshomaru. "Rin, snap out of it, don't lie to this Sesshomaru." he know she didn't lie, or else he could smell it. Rin stand up quickly and bow low "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama, Lady Toshimi, Rin will get some tea to serve your highness." Rin turn around and left. "What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru grab Toshimi by the neck "Oh Sessh darling, I only helps her erase painful memory away, anything about you she forgets. He let go Toshimi before Rin hurry back with tea with worry face "Umm... If I may ask, where are the people from this shrine?" "When we arrive we see no one except you is running away from robber, Sessh protect you but you faint! We know you because..." "Arigatou Sesshomaru-Sama if your highness doesn't mind I will do anything for you since you saves my life, and maybe I will regain my memory." "Oh don't be silly you won't be able to remamber. But we will be happy if you be our maid, right darling?" Toshimi flick her finger through Sesshomaru's hair. "Hn" "I will be outside if you need anything." Rin feel uncomfortable seeing the affection between the two so she left the room. Sesshomaru quickly follow "Rin, we will leave tomorrow morning." he checks her from head to toe then into the eye. "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama, what will I do in the castle?" Chocolate gaze lock with embrace gaze as if the world did not exist. "You will only serve me, otherwise you are free to do anything." the gaze is lock for a moment. "Toshimi is not my mate so you don't have to care what she say." he turns to leave "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin pack her food quickly that night. "One more thing Rin, when we are there you will learn history of yōkai, and self defence." _'Hmm...Whenever he is around I feel comfortable, warm, and love... Wait love I hardly know him._' Rin drives fast asleep. That night Sesshomaru send Jaken to go back to the castle "Jaken you will go back as fast as you can, to prepare a room for Rin and tell the entire servant that she is to treat as my ward." "Toshimi, how can Rin regain her lost memory?" It sounds more like a command then question. "Sessh darling I really want to tell you, but you wound me too deep. Good Luck." Sesshomaru left early in the morning with Rin, it has been 3 days by now. Every night 3 hours of sleep, 10 minutes break, Rin finally can't take it. She faint into the puddle, Sesshomaru knows he drives her hard because he wants to get rid of Toshimi. He blames himself for not letting Rin have enough time to rest, even yōkai hardly handle this kind of speed in trip, and yet Rin can follow close behind him. He carries Rin bridal style, and flies as fast as he can to his castle. As soon as he walk into the castle, he don't care what do the maid think. "Where is Rin's room?" "Milord, you are back, her room is right across from yours." Sesshomaru laid her down carefully, "Jaken get some new kimonos for Rin and maid to look after Rin, when she wakes up call me." He go bath himself, she wake up and realize she is in a big room the wall is light blue with pink sakura blossom, the soft king size bed, and a green toad standing beside the bed. "Master Jaken, why am I here? What happen?" "You ungrateful human, Lord Sesshomaru carry you back to the castle, and this will become your room, you should say thank you!" "Sesshomaru-Sama seems so familiar but I just can't remember." "How could you, Sesshomaru-Sama protect you from demon ever since you are little, I have been at his side long ago, but never has he cared for me? But he cares everything about you." '_Hmm...I seem to remember some, why did my head become heavy and hurt. Probably I go refresh myself will be better.' _"Jaken-Sama, can Rin get a bath to refresh herself?" "Humph...Still annoying as usual, I don't see why milord still keeps you by his side." Rin give Jaken puppy eyes, finally he tells the maid to bring her to the bathhouse and get her some clothes to wear. "Milord Rin is awake do you wish to speak with her?" "Give all these scrolls to Rin, tell her come to my chamber when she finish all the scrolls. Now leave." Jaken mumble under his breath "Jaken you have something to say?" Jaken shiver by the icy tone "No, milord."

* * *

**Rin: "Why is Sesshomaru-Sama so concern?"**

**Sessh: _"Should I tell her?"_**

**Rei:_ "Ur choice, pick it carefully."_ [golden hue bored into amber hue]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 7 Gain or Lose**

With Rin

* * *

Rin come out from the bath house, wearing a white yukata with simple design. She walks along the long hall way trying to find her room. '_Hmm… I seem to remember being with __Sesshomaru__-Sama when I am 8 years old. I can remember up until he comes back to Kaede's hut to get me. What else… something tells me I miss the most important part.'_ She bumps into a tall white wall or is it a figure. "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama. Ano Rin is lost in thought." Rin bow her head low. Sesshomaru study her curiously "Rin, have you read the scrolls I give you?" "No, Sesshomaru-Sama." "You should start reading it now. From now on you will have to know everything about the court, which means you, will have a lot to learn. When you finish the scrolls come to my chamber, and if you need anything simply tell the servants and they will get it for you." Rin watch Sesshomaru disappear in the long hallway.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru walk into his chamber sit in front of his full of paper desk. _'Tonight it's going to be a long night. I should better start; it will get my mind off of Rin.'_

With Rin

* * *

Rin walk down the hall find her way to the garden. She gathers some lily and head back to her room. She see Jaken carry 10 scrolls to her room "Ne, Jaken-Sama where is Lady Toshimi?" "She can't cross the barrier around the castle, no one can except for inu-yōkai-Inuyasha and his mate." Rin pick up scrolls and start reading "Souka, Jaken-Sama, are you going to stay here for the night, to see if I finish the scrolls?" "Yes and no, milord order me to stay here to make sure you are safe and sound." "I thought you say no other demon can come in. Except for dog demons, Inuyasha-Sama and Lady Kagome, they are Rin's friend they won't hurt me so I will be safe here." "You stupid human, have you ever heat that a maid can be dangerous." "Are you a maid to Sesshomaru-Sama? Does that mean you are dangerous as well?" "Why you..." "Enough...Jaken leave her, Rin have you finish all the scrolls?" Sesshomaru lean on the door fame with annoy look on his face. "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin has finish reading the scroll and get curious all of sudden. But talking to Master Jaken helps Rin remember that Rin has been at Sesshomaru-Sama's side since Rin's parent die, and you left Rin in Lady Kaede's hut to learn..." _'Head is getting heavier, everywhere is arching, sight become blurry.'_ she bent down and hold her head with both hands.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru sense the pain radiant off Rin and become worry, for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do. "Jaken go get some ice." He bent down and put Rin on the futon, pulls the blanket over her. He sits on the bed edge, brush Rin's hair aside. _'Souka she can regain her memory-for trade it will take her life. She is too stubborn she will not give up the memory, but her mortal body can't take it, only if she is a demon it will make everything easier.'_ He is into the thought he didn't sense Jaken come in. _'I have never see milord that gentle before.' _"Jaken take care of Rin, I will be away for few days. Tomorrow there will be few inu-yōkai come here to teach Rin fighting skills. Treat them well, other things you just leave it to the servants." Jaken snap out of his dream and see that his lord's eyes return back to emptiness. "Hai, milord." Sesshomaru go back to his chamber start to write a letter. He left the castle without a sound. To his surprise Toshimi is not trying to break through the border, she get someone to deliver a message for her. _'What is she up to now?'_

* * *

**R****ei: "Make up ur mind already." **

**Sessh: "You put her in danger you moron." [Sessh give me a murderous glare]**

**Rei: "Hn. " [shrug off his glare]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 8 Welcome Back Rin**

With Sesshomaru

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it will take her life for recovery the lost memory?" "It's too late now; once she starts she can't stop. Eventually she will give up her life for the memory." Toshimi fly away by feather. _'kutso, then I will tell her what happen, so she don't have to regain the memory and lost her life.'_ Sesshomaru punch a nearby tree, and then disappear into the forest.

With Rin

* * *

"Master Jaken, Rin have finish all the scrolls, where is Sesshomaru-Sama?" "What... You finish already?! Sesshomaru-Sama go to visit an old friend, you will start to learn kendo tomorrow be prepare." "I can't believe Sesshomaru-Sama have a friend." "How dare you mock Lord Sesshomaru!" he chase Rin around the castle. "Gomennasi, all I mean is usually Sesshomaru-Sama can't get along with people." "True... I can't argue that." Rin walk to the garden to take care the flowers, but she is caught in a storm. She hides under the sakura tree to wait for the storm to be gone. She waits and waits and finally is over, without another word she walks past Jaken to her room with some flowers in her hand. She lock the door and go to bed *knock* "Rin, what happen? Lunch is ready, come out and eat." No answer, Jaken open the door, but it won't burst open, so Jaken left.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru walk back toward the castle _'how can I tell Rin the agreement of marriage my parents made, it will hurt her deeply although I didn't agree to marriage they made. It's the least thing I can do before it's too late.' _a voice interrupt his thought "Rin open the door now." "Jaken, what happen?" "Uh... My lord that stupid girl come back yesterday without a word and lock herself in, she haven't eat anything these 2 days." Sesshomaru become worry he grab the key from his sleeves and unlock the door." He see Rin wrap around herself tightly on the bed, he sat on the bed and reach out a hand, to touch Rin's forehead it's burning. 'Has she caught in a storm?' she start to stir, she blink a few time then stare at Sesshomaru beside her. "Sesshomaru-Sama, welcome back." she beams him a smile. He knows is not a genuine smile "Rin go refresh yourself, then come join me for dinner." he turns and

left the room.

With Rin

* * *

_'Refreshing, sure is a good idea.'_ she come out from the bath wrap herself with a towel, hair is damp, head spinning. "Anyone here?" she calls weakly then black out.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

15 min past "Jaken, bring some food to Rin's room." "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru become worry, because normally she won't take that long. He walks toward Rin's private bathhouse and knock "Rin...Rin?" he open the door and see Rin lay on the floor. He walks over and carries her bridal style. A few minutes later Rin open her eyes and see Sesshomaru's face and blush when she realize she is only wrap in a towel, Sesshomaru stare down at her with a question look then turn into a smirk, when her too realize she is only wrap in a towel, he hardly notice since he is busy worrying Rin flush like a tomato when he reach Rin's room "Rin, you have to eat something, when you finish get some rest." he turn emotionless as he head her the bowl of soup. _'She is tempting with a towel wrap around her, one step I can claim her mine, mine *it's actually sound nice* wait where did all this dirty mind come from, I should leave before I lose control of myself.' _Rin blink at his weird reaction, then smile at him "Hai, good night Sesshomaru-Sama." he snap back from reality he slightly nod while he walk out of the room, _'maybe I should go get a cold bath too, or else I couldn't be able rest. Yes is true that demon don't need much sleep, but I'm tire from the trip.'_

* * *

**Rin: "Sesshomaru-Sama, please don't leave me!" **

**[ I brush the hair away from her face, she holds my sleeve tightly, and I turn around when I hear Sessh's possessive growl]**

**Rei: _"Pup is jealous!"_ [Smirk at Sessh]**

**Sessh: _"We are the same age." _[he frown when he look at Rin's scare expression]**

**Rei: _"Ya, but u r not acting mature enough therefor pup."_**

**Sessh: _"Same goes for u."_**

**Rei: "Anyway, readers review please."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 9 Why the feeling?**

With Sesshomaru

* * *

'_Rin have been in bed for the last 2 days. And I have been quite busy with the work in_ _castle. I should go to tell her the past.'_ Sesshomaru walk out of his chamber sniff the air. _'She is not here maybe she is at the garden.'_ He walks toward the garden, each step the scent of Rin lilac become stronger. "Rin, do you wish to know the past?" "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin will be glad to know." "You really want to know, even is going to hurt your feeling." He looks at the sakura tree "Hai." "Sigh…You don't know how to give up do you. I let you stay for another night at the human village, that's when Toshimi the princess of the Southern land capture you and force you to marry her brother, in order to make me agree to the marriage our parents made. Since I didn't agree you are force to marry with Yoshiro, but I stop your ceremony before it begins. Then Toshimi try to separate you from me, you see her hugging me then you left and I follow you into the forest. She gets really annoy, so she put a spell on you to let you forget everything about me." "Gomennasi, if is because me that make you can't have a mate, then I will leave I don't want to be a burden any longer." Sesshomaru keep his stoic face on "This Sesshomaru will decide what is best for me. You can leave if you wish; you are not kept as prisoner here, Rin." Sesshomaru is getting angry '_Where did she hear all the negative things.'_ He turns to leave, Rin sense he is angry "Gomennasi, Rin wish to stay with Sesshomaru-Sama forever, but Rin don't want to be a burden." "If you don't want to be a burden to this Sesshomaru, then learn kendo (self defense) as quickly as possible." "Hai! Rin will do her best." Sesshomaru introduce Ichirō as her future teacher whom is known as the second best warrior.

With Rin

* * *

"Today, we will start with a stick, if you handle well we will use swords tomorrow." They pick up the stick and start to fight with all they might. "Not bad Rin, but try not to think of your next move. Try to fight like dancing." "Hai." They keep on practice until evening. "I know you are tire, we will use swords tomorrow." "Arigatou Ichirō." She goes to garden and pick some lavender for a bath _'this will help me relax.' _When she goes into her room, she sees Sesshomaru looking out the window. "Rin, I'm going to tend something important with Jaken, stay here to finish the lesson. I will be back before full moon." He still didn't turn around to face her "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama, take care." She turn and go into the bathroom leaving Sesshomaru stare at her retreating figure, a while later Sesshomaru take his leave.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

_'I should get going if I want to find the Moonlight necklace that is need to turn a human into a inu-__yōkai__, and as days get closer to full moon my urge to mate get stronger, I'm afraid that I can't hold the urge any longer. And she is a human, I can't mate with a human or else our royal blood line will be ruin by me. During this time Ichirō will ask if he can court her _*a small growl escape from his throat*, _if she love me she will reject him. This will prove what I done for her is worth it.'_Sesshomaru fly as fast as he can into the dark night, follow by Jaken and Ah-Uh. _'Rin wait for me!__'_

* * *

**Rei: "Review pleases."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 10 Ichirō VS Sesshomaru**

During the time Sesshomaru left, Rin is busy practicing swordplay. She beat all the guards by herself in few minutes, this makes Ichirō loves her more since no one, can beat all the guards that quickly, except for himself and Sesshomaru, and she is just merely a human.

With Rin

* * *

Days passed by, Rin still busy training herself in swordplay. Ichirō finally decide to ask "Rin, can-I-court-you?" he said in one breathe. Rin give him a friendly smile "If only you can beat me in swordplay." "Interesting, if I win then I can court you?" Rin nod then pull out a double blade sword out of the sheath that Sesshomaru give her. _'I can't lose, because I only love one person I this world, and that's __Sesshomaru__-Sama.' _Few minutes past she beat Ichirō easily. "I hope we still friends, beside I only love one person in this world and..." blush "Rin, I understand, friends?" he held out a hand "Friends." Rin give him a sunny smile, Ichirō give her a small smile. _'Now I understand why __Sesshomaru__ keep her around. She sure is unique, royal, and strong. He shouldn't care what other thinks, she is worth it.' _"Let's go have lunch Rin." She nod and follow.

The next day, Rin and Ichirō is in the room talking suddenly a servant burst in. "Ichirō-Sama, Rin-Sama, there are a lot of intruders outside, the troop is not strong enough." "Don't worry, we understand. Rin you ready?" Rin nod and put the sword sheath around her obi, and follow Ichirō outside.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

'_I have a bad feeling about Rin, she is with Ichirō she should be fine. I will rest here for a night, and then we will head back.' _He look at the necklace put it back in his sash, and drive fast asleep. *Rin is fighting a lot of demon with Ichirō to protect my castle. She shows no fear toward the other demon. She looks like a goddess, wait someone snicks up on her. Ichirō is lying on the other side of the castle injure badly. "Rin get out of there!" it's too late her back is sipping out red liquid, but she show no weakness instead she finish all and fell with a sad smile on her beautiful face.* he wake up shivering, this is the first time I have a nightmare and it's so reality. He realize is morning already so he wake Jaken up and fly back

With Rin

* * *

They fight through day and night. She starts to get tire and move slower. Most of the demon is kill by her sword, she turn to eye Ichirō realize he is injure badly but his side is clear." now is lying on the floor. "Rin watch out." it's too late. Sharp pain run through her back but she shows no sigh of pain or weakness, instead she finish all the yōkai in one breathe. She slowly fell to the ground eyes shine with joy and pain at the same time, her heart beats slower and slower.

With Sesshomaru

* * *

_'There're lots of troll blood, and mix with Rin's blood.'_ he fly his fastest and reach his castle and see Rin finish the last demon then drop to her knees. He quickly reaches Rin and hugs her tight. "Rin...Rin...Rin." a little nudge "Rin" chocolate brown eyes finally open. "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin keep her words, and you keep yours. Arigato for coming for Rin every time Rin is in trouble." a sad smile creeps over her beautiful face. She closes her eyes and the heartbeat faint away. "I can't save her; nothing is worth for her life. But it's too late now, I choose my stupid pride over her life." he hold her lifeless body tight didn't care the ice demon and Hugo behind him. "It's not too late; do you really love her even she is a mortal?" "Yes!" "Very well then bring her into the castle and give me some bandage and water. Fast before her soul is gone." he carries Rin into her room and put her on the futon with Hugo following behind. "Get out both of you, I need to undress her." The ice demon come out after a minute "It seems that she is the lost princess of the Eastern land. When she is but 1 year old she got a rare disease, no healer has heard of that disease. So her family bring her to a witch and place a spell on her, which lock all her memory away, and put her demonic soul to eternal sleep to keep her alive. I have awakened her demonic soul for her to survive, but since you have use Tenseiga on her that weird disease is heal. Don't ask me how or why, because I don't know myself." "Your help is appreciated by this Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" "Send a messenger to the Eastern lord, tell him his daughter is alive and well and is living in your castle. My request for repayment is to love her with all your heart." just as she finish the sentence she disappear.

* * *

**Rei: "So Rin dies again, I know it's sad."**

**Sessh: _"You will pay for killing her." _[pulls out Bakusaiga]**

**Rei: "sigh, she survived didn't she?" [dodge his strike]**

**Sessh: _"What if she is not an __yōkai? She could have died__." _[strike rapidly]**

**Rei: "sigh, u don't get it do u?" [dodge all the attack]**

**Rei: "I know she is an yōkai_, _she is my imouto._"_**

**[I carry Rin bridal style to the forest]**

**Sessh: "She better not be harm."**

**Rei: "U doubt my ability to protect my imouto, very well we will have a duel."**

**[I put Rin back onto the futon and walk to the forest alone.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 11 Understanding All Right**

With Sesshomaru

* * *

"Why did she help, she know it will cost her life to unlock the powerful spell."Hugo laughs at his stubborn reaction. "Is it not your wish for Rin to survive?" "Hn, I never ask for your help." Hugo turns to face him dead serious. "I need to fulfill the promise I make to your father and mother. They want you to learn how important life is. Well it's time for me to go." "You haven't told him the important part." Toga (Inutashio) spirit comes into view. "It can't be that important if you can't say it directly to your son, chiue-ue?" "Very well son, do you know why you call Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru means born to kill, and Tenseiga means born to survive. Tenseiga is not as useless as it seems, Tenseiga protects you and teach you love is not a weakness, I believe Tenseiga is the one who bring Rin into your life." the whole room is silent "Son, Izayoi is not the cause of my death, mother; your mother and I are in an arrange marriage, but I try hard to give her a home. She rejects me every time, she said she only marry me because she want to control the crescent moon clan. I got nothing else to do except to challenge people like you always do. And I got badly injure so I hide in a human village, everyone despite and scare of me except for a beautiful princess, she is not afraid of me instead she come to tend my wound every day. I slowly develop feeling toward her, one day a tiger demon come to kill because they know I'm wound, but she is not afraid like any other human instead she protect me from them. That when I truly know what love is. From that day on I promise myself I will be strong, and protect her no matter what. Son you will understand once you have someone to protect." Toga's spirit and Hugo disappear in a blink of an eye.

With Rin

* * *

She wake up the next day and find out that her 5 sense become stronger, she try to move but can't. Then she senses a strong yōki which is no others than Sesshomaru's coming toward her. "Rin, don't move you will only hurt yourself. I assume you are aware of your surroundings!" "Hai, Rin can feel Sesshomaru-Sama's yōki." "You are dying that day; the only way to save you is to turn you into inu-yōkai. Your transformation will be done in 2 days." "That means Rin can't move for 2 days? Can Rin at least go visit the garden, please?" "Only in one condition, you can't touch the ground or move around a lot." Rin beam him her best smile and nod.

* * *

**Rei: "Tired of writing in third person pov."**

**Rin: "What is that suppose to mean?"**

**Rei: "I will put ur thought down instead of mine."**

**Rin: "Rei, how can you I'm your imouto."**

**Rei: "No worries, I will take away _some_ pervert thoughts." **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

'sword speaking'

**Chapter 12 A New Life**

Two day past Rin grow more tempting than before her once hourglass figure curve more and her long silky black hair grow longer now reach past her hip, dark brown eyes framed on her perfect oval face, pale smooth skin with light brown marking on her eyelid, single black jagged stripe adorn each side of her cheek, wrist, waist, and ankle. A silver moon on her forehead, soft red lips, her once small delicate hands appear to be sharp claws, a long dark brown mokomoko hang over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru

* * *

Once she is out of bed, I bring her to patrol the land and teach her basic skills of being inu-yōkai. Looking at her running around like a child, I inwardly sigh "Rin, as the daughter of Lord Raku, princess of Eastern land, you should act more like a lady." Rin bow low in front of me "Gomennasi, Sesshomaru-Sama." "You will be train as an adviser of this Sesshomaru tomorrow; you will have to attend to all the meeting that held in the castle." she spurns around to look up at me "Nani, Rin will only be a burden to Sesshomaru-Sama." I lift her chin up so she is now staring at my golden hue fully. "Do you dare to question this Sesshomaru!" "No, Sesshomaru-Sama." "Good." I lock my gaze with her I soon find myself lost inside her deep brown pools. A crack of tree stick get both of us back to reality, Jaken rush towards me "Milord, Lady Inukimi is in the castle waiting for you to return. She also wishes to speak with you and Lady Rin." I give him a court nod in understanding, "You are dismissed Jaken, Rin ikuzo." I start to walk back _'What do you want now mother?' Rin walk to catch up with me._

(Inside the castle)

"Mother what do you want?" I eye Inukimi coldly, Inukimi quickly put on a hurt face. "Ah, my dear son, how can you say that? You wound me." Inukimi looks from me to Rin "So the once human child you take care of is actually the princess of the East." Inukimi examines Rin carefully. "Hai, Lady Inukimi." Rin bow before Inukimi. "I must say Sesshomaru you do have an odd taste, but she is a pretty one even when she is a child." Rin crook her head to the side, slightly confuse, Inukimi laugh dryly. "Will you leave me and my dear son for a while, and can you join me in the garden later dear?" Rin give her a short nod, and bow once again then left. "What your business here is." "Impatient aren't we, as you know the gathering party is held in 2 month, the elders is expecting you to come with a partner. I already pick 5 candidates for you to choose, you must see all the candidates. Here is the list of their names, no funny business; they will be coming for the next few weeks." Inukimi gets up to head toward the garden. I message my temple._ 'She always gives me a headache.'_

Rin

* * *

"Did you plant all this by yourself?" Inukimi asks behind me, I give Inukimi half heart nod. "I come here to tell you that there is a gathering party in 2 month, Lord Raku wants me to train you before the party comes, and he think at the gathering is the best time to introduce you. You will come to my castle when the first demoness arrives, all your need will be provide by me." "Thank you milady for the offer, but Sesshomaru-Sama say he expect me to be at his side." "You don't want to bother him while the ladies are here." I can only nod in agreement. "The guards will escort you Monday morning; tell my dear son that I am leaving." I watch her leave, and then I walk toward Sesshomaru's chamber.

(Inside the castle)

Knock, "Milord, Lady Inukimi has left, she told me to acknowledge you." I turn to leave, but I am stop by a strong arm pulling me toward a hard chest. I try to pull away but the grip on my waist tightens, I wriggle a few times to have enough space and turn around to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bend down a little and whisper in my ear "What is that you are hiding from me?" "Nothing milord, I wouldn't dare to hide anything from you." "You are at bad at lying Rin; every time you lie you call me milord." I turn away from him, "Father wants Lady Inukimi to train me before the gathering party so that he can introduce me to the others." "Rin, you will remain here, I will talk to your father." "…" "Rin, do you trust this Sesshomaru?" "Of course, Sesshomaru-Sama Rin trusts you since she is little." I turn to face the door_ 'His close presence and gentle voice make me feel so calm.' _"Turn around and look at me Rin." ___'Oh how I love that voice, always gentle, commanding, and smoothing.' _I turn around "Sesshomaru-Sama Rin will only be a burden, and Rin don't want to be here to see Sesshomaru-Sama with the ladies..." my word is swallowed by Sesshomaru's lip crush on mine. I'm shock but then return back the kiss, Sesshomaru pull away afterward and find me pout in front of him, he can't help but put on a little smirk on his lips.

Sesshomaru

* * *

For a minute or two I'm staring at her lips_ 'I wonder if her lip is as soft and sweet as it looks, I must taste them.' _I bend down and capture her lips. I feel her return the kiss but I pull away, when I see her pout face I smirk. "Rin go to sleep we will start your training tomorrow." I left her stun in front of the door and head toward my desk savoring the taste of the kiss. _'I have to leave her before I lose control of the demon inside me.' _"Jaken" Jaken appear in front of me a blink of eye "What can I do for you, milord?" "Deliver this letter to my mother." "Right away milord." after Jaken left I walk toward my balcony_ 'Kagura is here, if she is reborn then Naraku…, it can't be I saw her dead, besides the scent is somehow different.'_

Rin

* * *

_'I'm not tire beside I'm an inu-yōkai. I don't need that much sleep.' _I walk into the training room I unsheathe Mei and start to practice kendo. But Mei suddenly pulse in my hand._'Is she trying to tell me something?' _I try to hold onto the sword, it slip out of my grip and start to strike me. I dodge the attack just in time, then it start to attack me with its special skill. I dodge few more time, and then I try to strike but Mei it's too fast for me. I feel angry then a surge of my yōki try to break free, my pupils turn ice blue then I start to concentrate on my yōkai sense. I can see my hands zip out a shadow whip, I can feel my speed increase so is my strength, I can easily grab Mei with my shadow whip, Mei then start to calm down and it fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru

* * *

Bakusaiga suddenly pulse then fly down the hallway, I follow Bakusaiga closely into the training room, and see Rin uses her demon power to trap Mei on the ground. "Sesshomaru-Sama, Mei is out of control in a sudden." Rin look at me seriously and start to slowly relax the shadow whip that holds Mei slowly disappear. A second pass Mei is up and try to strike Rin again, Bakusaiga quickly block the attack then they both start to battle against each other. I quickly grab onto the hilt of Bakusaiga, and Rin do the same; they stop then pulse in our hands sending us a message 'Help Rin to get control her power' We stare at each other for a moment then nod in agreement, and sheathe our swords and go into the forest. Bakusaiga pulse again but this time it send me a message 'charge at her in full strength, she won't be in danger since she is a ice demon she can heal faster than us." I use my full power to call out 'Dragon strike' Rin block it with Mei, but the force is too great Mei breaks in half and Rin get hit on the arm. Bakusaiga didn't stop it force me to strike at Rin, I try to pull back but it wouldn't let me instead another Dragon Strike come out. "Rin." I warn but it's too late it come right in contact with Rin, suddenly a bright purple light emit from her, I can only close my eyes. The light start to dim I can see Rin holding a lightning bolt blocking my attack gracefully as ever. She then turn towards me and give me an apologetic smile "Gomenasai Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin has loss Mei." "No need to apologize Rin that sword is yours, no go to bed; we are leaving in the morning."

* * *

**Rin: "Rei, when is the duel?"**

**Rei: "Already finish~" [I stop in front of her]**

**Rin: "How is Sesshomaru-Sama?"**

**[I shrug then leave]**

**Rin: "Where is Sesshomaru-Sama?"**

**[I turn around to give Rin a disappointed look, and point toward the direction where we had our duel]**

**[Rin runs toward the forest worry shine through her chocolate depth]**

**Sessh: "This Sesshomaru is fine; you should look at the brother of yours."**

**Rin: "He is fine I saw him walk back, he is the one tell me you are here."**

**[Sessh growl low in his chest] _'how can he be fine when I need time to heal.'_**

**Sessh: "Hn, ikuzo, we leave before sun set."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_***Sessh-Inu thought***_

'**Sessh thought'**

'_Rin thought'_

**Chapter 13 A New Found Feeling**

Rin

* * *

"But Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin is not tire. Can we go now?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes, he turn away "...ikuzo." I quickly follow; we walk in silence for a while. Then we come to a stop I tilt my head a little to look at Sesshomaru, only to find him stare at me. "What is it Sesshomaru-Sama?" "Do you know how to fly?" "No." I flush while a smirk form on his face as fast as it come it went then he wrap his arm around my waist and bring me into air with him.

Sesshomaru

* * *

I smirk when she flush with embarrassment *_**I won't mind if she don't know how to fly, I rather enjoy holding her close like this.* **_**'what is with these dirty thoughts, I as the great demon lord have more important things to think of.' ***_**you know I'm right* **_**'No, stop popping these thought in my head.' ***_**what do you mean by 'my head' I'm the demon side of you, idiot* **_**'...leave me alone.' ***_**whatever we both know we want only her no one else* **_while arguing with my demon side I unconsciously fly faster. Rin wrap her hands around my neck and bury her head onto my chest, I lower my head to her neck and whisper into her ear "Rin open your eyes we are here." She shiver at the feeling of my warm breathe on her sensitive skin, I smirk at this and slowly land outside the cave. Once her feet touch the ground she glances around her surrounding then turn around and look at me "Sesshomaru-Sama there is no one here." "Are you questioning this Sesshomaru?" she starts to cringe under my intense gaze.

Rin

* * *

Sesshomaru is looking at me with intense, I wouldn't help but cringe. I gulp, when I am about to answer he speak before me "Rin did you not trust this Sesshomaru anymore?" I can hear the hurt in his voice, even though he had his stoic expression on his face. "Rin didn't mean it that way, Rin trust Sesshomaru-Sama with her very own life." He turn around and walk into the dark cave that hide behind the trees, I still stand on the very same spot that he left me. Then his calm and smooth voice flow into my ears bring me out of the stance I am in "Rin are you coming or not?" "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama Rin is coming." I rush to his side quickly, after a short walk we stop and there stand a three eyed bull, an old man sit beside it turn to us and greet "Ah, Sesshomaru I see that you finally decide to see me." I turn to him and tilt my head to one side "Um... excuse my boldness but how do you know we will come and find you?" "You must be Rin the human child that always follow Sesshomaru around, I see that you have grown into a quite attractive woman." I blush a little and give a nervous laugh and look at Sesshomaru who stand next to me silently ever since he walk in.

Sesshomaru

* * *

"Totosai." I narrow my eyes at him demanding an explanation. He looks at the lightning bolt Rin have around her obi and nod his head. "Rin give me that bolt." He orders I give him a low warning growl, Rin only give a knowing nod and obey Totosai's order quickly. A barrier form around the bolt as the lightning bolt refuse to be touch by him, he look closely then he give Rin and I a thoughtful look. "This lightning bolt's name is Meidou, it have two acts one is like Tenseiga, the other act is similar to Bakusaiga. This bolt can only wheel by two people, the first one no doubt is Rin, the second one..." he closes his eyes while trailing off "Whom?" I demand "That is you Lord Sesshomaru if my calculation is correct. Rin give the fork to him." I stare at them broadly and take Meidou in my hand, what shock me is it didn't refuse me like it refuse Totosai. It actually give me power, I look at Totosai for explanation he merely shake his head "You have to find it out yourself, well it's good to see you Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin..." he keep on babbling about nonsense, I turn and start walking away "Rin, ikuzo."

Rin

* * *

"Rin, ikuzo." I follow quietly behind him, until we reach his castle. "Rin" "Hai, what is it Sesshomaru-Sama?" "Tomorrow morning you will have lesson with Akemi, in the afternoon you will have lesson with this Sesshomaru." "Akemi? Rin didn't know any Akemi. Um... Sesshomaru-Sama who is this Akemi?" he beckons me to follow him to the eastern quarter of the castle where the guest chamber would be. After a second knock a beautiful, elegant inu demoness open the shoji door, she have long silver hair, bright violet eyes, two pink stripe on each side of her cheek, one pink stripe on each of her eyelid, and a silver tail around her shoulder."Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, this must be Lady Rin that you always talk about?" she winks at me I can feel the heat rise to my face. "You will teach her everything about being a proper lady, also as an adviser in the court. I trust I can leave her in you care." "Hai, but I can't promise that she won't be claim during the night, seem as how beautiful she is." I tilt my head to one side "Lady Akemi what is that supposed to mean?" "Hn" is the only response Akemi and I get form Sesshomaru-Sama. Akemi only giggles while I blink twice before being drag into the room by no other than Akemi. "I will tell you later, now Lady Rin would you like to accompany me to the hot spring?" she gives me a friendly smile "You can just call me Rin, and yes I would like to go with you." I smile brightly at her in return for her friendly gesture. "Very well, Rin-chan let's go." I can't help but smile as she pull me down the corridor with her _'what does claim mean, why did Sesshomaru-Sama stiff ever so slightly when he heard the word and leave quickly? I will ask later right now it's time to relax.'_

* * *

**Rei: "I didn't really fight back or it will be worse."**

**Sessh: "You dare to not take me seriously." [he glare icily at me]**

**Rei: "I said tat aloud didn't I..." [I give him a bored look]  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 14 Will Love blossom**

Rin

* * *

"So Lady Rin, tell me what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?" she look at me seriously but her eyes glint with mischief. "Lady Akemi what did I tell you about calling me Lady Rin!" I look at her straight in the eye and give her a pout. "Rin don't change the subject, now answer the question. I promise I won't tell." she look all serious again. I blush while choking out "Well... he is... Strong... smart... and ... calm." Akemi looks at me and smirk. "You forget to mention one thing Lady Rin." she tease me "And what is that Lady Akemi?" I retort back her smirks become wider. "You forget to mention handsome of course." I blush a deep red but couldn't agree more. "Tell me Rin how did a sweet demoness like you come to associate with the famous ice prince here?" I sigh "You want the whole story?" Akemi nod and looks at me seriously, I give her a faint smile and tell her the whole story starting at when I first met him. It takes me half an hour to finish the tale up until now to her. "Wow, I can't believe ice prince actually takes care of you, so the rumours are true." I nod and give Akemi my cheerful smile; we both become silent for the rest of the bath. A minute later I get out of the spring just then Jaken burst through the shojin door I quickly grab a towel to wrap around myself. All the while Akemi stand in defence mode and Jaken's yellow eye bulge out "Eek, pervert!" I wince at her shriek, in a blink of eye Sesshomaru appear at the door "What happen here?" I didn't need to turn my neck to know who is here; I can tell is Sesshomaru by the smooth yet calm voice. Akemi only point at Jaken who is currently blushing, Akemi then said calmly "He burst in while Rin is changing." that one sentence is enough to tick Sesshomaru off and Akemi know it even he didn't show. "Milord...I didn't see anything, I only come to inform them dinner is ready as you ask." "Then why are you in here? You can just stand outside to inform us you pervert." Jaken glare at her "I was worry about Rin, since I don't hear anything coming from inside, so I burst in." Jaken nod like he did something smart and brave, only to get knock to the ground his plead muffle by Sesshomaru step on him. I let a fit of giggles escape me as the old scene appear, currently forget my semi-naked form. Hearing my giggles all of them turn to look at me, I blush 10 shade of red when I feel a pair of golden hue roam over my body lazily and I feel self-conscious all of sudden. Just then Akemi clear her throat "Sorry to break this intimate moment, but is getting cold in here. I think Rin and I would like to get change for dinner. That's what the pervert is here for in the first place...right?" At the mention on Jaken Sesshomaru turn around to leave, but before he leave I can see disguise in his eyes. _'Do I look that ugly?'_ Akemi must have see my distress face since she turn toward me and say "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru do not find you disgusting." "How do you know what I'm thinking about?" she smirks at me "Your face expression is too easy to read girl, you will need to learn to hide your feelings well; basically you will have to never let your guard down, well except toward Lord Sesshomaru you can." "Not to let my guard down? Not even toward Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome and their friends?" "No, not one bit not even with me. That will be our first lesson for tomorrow morning, for now relax and rest well little one." "Hai, Akemi-sensei." I smile at her brightly, Akemi and I giggle as we hear smack sound.

Sesshomaru

* * *

After I tell Jaken to get Rin and Akemi for dinner, I walk down the hall slowly, and then I hear a scream I rush toward the source of the scream which lead me to the bath house. Only to be meet with an annoy Akemi and a blushing Jaken, "What happen here?" I ask them in my bored tone, after I hear what Akemi said my anger boil but I'm not going to show it in front of them not even Rin. So I did the only thing come to my mind which happen to be smack Jaken onto the ground, ignoring the muffle plead I step on him. Then I hear a fit of giggle I turn toward the sound only to see a semi-naked Rin. I let my eyes roam over her body lazily, my inner demon is howling in rage to claim her right there. But I have better self-control I didn't realize my eyes are still on her until she blush, and Akemi clear her throat "Sorry to break the intimate moment, but is getting cold in here. I think Rin and I would like to get change for dinner. That's what the pervert is here for in the first place...right?" At the name of Jaken I snap and disguise is show on my eyes, I turn to leave and call Jaken, I smack him again after a few steps from the bath house. On my way back to the study I give myself a mental notes that next time to get a female servant to get them. **'I don't like what happen back there'** _***you know you like it. I wouldn't mind to look at Rin's semi-naked form, actually I want to see it everyday.***_ howl my demon happily **'No, you need to respect Rin's privacy, she is not your mate.'** _***whatever, you and I know she will be soon.***_ **'Not until I said so, now stay down.'** _***you know you want it~***_ **'Shut up and work so we can join Rin for dinner. We have a lot of responsibility as the Lord of the West.'** I sit down at my desk and starts looking at the letter my mother send me.

Sesshomaru:  
As I said before there will be demoness coming over tomorrow if you try to threaten them away I will take Rin with me, remember you have to have someone to go with you to the gathering which will take place in two week time.

Inukimi

I let a growl out while walk down the dinning hall. Fresh rain forest water wash over me "Rin" "Sesshomaru-Sama what is it?" I turn to face her "From tomorrow on there will be demoness coming over, they won't like you since you live here with me. Just ignore what they say; they are trying to get rid of you. Be careful come to me if they threaten you in any way." "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama but you have to remember I can defend myself now." she give me a big smile which show her pointy canine "Come Rin dinner is ready." I walk into the dinning room Rin follow I pull the chair out for her to sit, she thank me while a blush appear on her pale face, I merely nod to acknowledge her. On the inside I am smirking at how the smallest thing can bring a blush to her face. We eat our dinner in silent enjoying each others company. "Sesshomaru-Sama, Lady Akemi said she will retire early." "Hn." she giggle "Rin we will train tomorrow afternoon don't be late." "Hai Sesshomaru-Sama. May I get dismiss for the night?" I give her a small nod and watch her disappear around the corner. I left the castle after awhile to patrol the castle ground and get my mind off the letter my mother sends me.

* * *

**Sessh: "This story can not be publish."**

**Rei: **"This story is to helps u understand ur feeling toward Rin."

**Sessh:** "No you are just putting Rin in DANGER."

**Rei: **"Don't try my patients!"

**Sessh: **"I won't allow you to hurt Rin anymore."

**Rei: **"If u don't appreciate it then leave I can always find Rin a new mate."

**Sessh: **"You will not dare."

**Rei: "Try me!"**

Underline is speaking in inu


	15. Important

Dear reader:

So far, how is my story? I notice that less and less people is reading my story, should I continue or stop the story? I would like some feedback... if this continues I don't think I have the courage to post anymore chapter. But thank you for those who still support and continue to read my story.

sincerly,

Rei


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 15 The First Three Canadiates**

Rin

* * *

Early dawn, I go out into the forest clear off my head and heighten my sense. Just then I feel Sesshomaru's yōki I charge at him in a high speed, he leap away gracefully. I turn around and charge at him again this time he block my attack with Bakusaiga. I twist and turn then charge at him again. 10 minutes straight we never go easy on each other; I finally get him by the tip of his ear. I let a little smile of victory out but when I get control of my emotion, that's when I realize there is a powerful yōki near my stomach I look down only to see Bakusaiga point at me. If Sesshomaru is a real enemy I could seriously get injured. "You have improved Rin." I blush at his praise. "Arigato Sesshomaru-Sama." "Hn, you still have to be more careful." "Hai." I turn toward the castle when I hear something or whether someone coming toward us. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin breakfast is ready. Lady Misaki, Lady Mizuki, and Lady Fumiko have request to see you milord." I can tell Jaken is nervous by the sound of uneven heartbeat. "Jaken, did they state why they are here at the same time?" "No...milord, all they said is they wish to speak with you about the gathering that is to take place 4 weeks later." now Jaken is sweating, 'what could he possibly be scare about?' "It matters not. Bring them to the private meeting room we will be there shortly." "Hai, milord." Jaken rush back to the castle, I turn toward Sesshomaru and give him a puzzling look. "You are wondering why this Sesshomaru said we." he states more than ask, "Hai, this Rin is curious why Sesshomaru-Sama said we." he look at me boringly "You want to know why they are here, so here is the chance." I smile warmly at him showing my fang. "Then let us go, we don't want to keep them waiting too long." Sesshomaru said nothing and continue on, I quickly follow behind.

Sesshomaru

* * *

We walk in silence listening to birds chirping, when we reach the castle "Rin you may go freshen up, we will go to the meeting room when we finish our breakfast." "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." I watch her disappear into her room, and then I turn and go to my private bathhouse to freshen up. The temperature is hot which make my tense muscle relax, this is the first time in years I let my guard down and fully relax. Now that I know Rin is capable defending herself. After a few minute I shake the water out of my hair then put my haori, kimono and hakama pant armour on, along with Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. I then drench my mokomoko and wriggle a few time, it go back to being fluffy. I can't see why Rin is still so fascinated by my mokomoko since she has her own, it very sensitive and personal. And I hate it when Jaken cling to it when I fly. I walk into the dining hall servant bow at me, I didn't spare them a glance, I sit at my usual spot and wait for Rin. Just then I pick up her scent I mentally smirk "Rin, if you want to meet the ladies, you better hurry." I speak in a monotone, I stand up to leave to make it more real, she appears right beside me, and I nod toward the sit next to me. "Gomenasai Sesshomaru-Sama, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Servant quickly come in and set our breakfast, we eat silently enjoying each other's quiet company. I see she finish her last piece I get up from my sit and incline my head to tell her to follow.

Rin

* * *

As we walk toward the study I can feel three strong demonic presences, by the yōki they process I can see why Lady Inukimi choose them. They are either princess or the general's daughter, if I was still a human I cannot compete with them; now what am I thinking they might be nice for all I know, and I can make friends with them it will be nice to have some female friends. That remind me of something where did Akemi Sensei go, I cannot smell her. Oh well I am pretty sure she is in a capable hand, since she is approve by Sesshomaru to be my sensei. When we reach the study, I wait patiently for Sesshomaru to slid open the door so I can meet these demonesses.

Normal

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Rin walk into the study, all three demonesses stand up and bow respectfully at them. While Sesshomaru and Rin just give a slight nod to indicate that they are higher status and acknowledge the demonesses. The tall one with shoulder length brownish grey hair, pale skin, black eyes, and a long brown tail hang around the shoulder speak up. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin sorry to interrupt at these hours. Let me introduce myself I am Misaki, this one on my right is my sister Mizuki, and this one on my left is Fumiko." Rin and Sesshomaru turn to their head to the left and see a shorter version of Misaki, the only clue to tell which one is which by their height, and they give her a nod. Then they turn to the right and see Fumiko who have reddish orange hair which it reach to her waist, pale skin, bright orange eyes, and a orange tail hang around her shoulder, Rin and Sesshomaru give her a nod also then turn their attention back to Mizaki, for her to continue. Seeming that she get their attention Mizaki continue "We are here to apologize to you Lord Sesshomaru that we won't go to the gathering with your highness." Sesshomaru's usual cold calculating golden eyes have bemuse look on them, no one see the difference except Rin "Are you saying that this Sesshomaru is not good enough to be your escort?" he state with the same monotone which betrays nothing. Mizaki, Mizuki, and Fumiko pale and Mizuki quickly speak up "Milord, we do not mean it that way. It's just...that...wewanttogowiththeoneswelove (we want to go with the ones we love)." Sesshomaru still have that blank look on, all three demonesses take the silence as tension they shift uncomfortably. Rin give the three demonesses a reassuring smile, then turn to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru please excuse my comment but Mizaki, Mizuki, and Fumiko is not the only demoness that is in the candidate list, I'm sure they can come up with acceptable reason for not going with you, Lord Sesshomaru, that won't hurt your title." after that is said, Rin turn to give the three demoness a look that said "right girls?" "Of course, we will say we find that we are not good enough to go with Lord Sesshomaru to the gathering." Mizuki and Fumiko nod quickly for agreement. Sesshomaru turn to Rin then to the three demoness and "Hn." is his reply then he turn to walk away. The three demoness shares confuse and scare look, but Rin turn to them and give them a bright smile "That means _"So be it."._" Rin mock Sesshomaru's calm, smooth and deep voice which leads all four of them laughing at the end. Rin then said "Why don't we have some tea to get to know each other better?" the three one them nod. They link arms with each other and skip away, like some wild human child. During the tea Rin learn that the three of them grow up together, and have fallen in love with the adviser's son from their father's court. After a while Rin bid them good bye and walk calmly to Sesshomaru's chamber.

* * *

**Rei: "Please review."**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"**growls out"**

'_thought'_

**Chapter 16 Meeting the Brother**

Sesshomaru

* * *

'_Hn, haha-ue will think I threaten them away, no matter what excuses they come up with. At least I don't have to go with them.'_ I let a ghost of smile on my face as soon as it appears it's gone. When I realize there is still two more candidates, _'why must haha-ue bother me with these things. When this Sesshomaru sees fit to find a mate and an escort to the gathering then this Sesshomaru will do.'_

Rei

* * *

I am sitting in my study looking over the scroll that chichi-ue give me, all of them is to get me ready to be the next Lord of the East, some are peace treaties, others are the history and law made by the demon council. I quickly scan through them when something gets my attention, is from Lord of the West Toga Tashio _'Hm... this treaty is old, the former Lord of the West is Sessh, my childhood best friend and competitive. I should pay him a visit I haven't see him in a while, I think I heard that my imouto is living with him. I will finish my duty in here first then I will pay them a surprise visit.'_ Half an hour pass I finally finish reading all the scrolls, *yawn* I think I will take a nap before I go.

Rin

* * *

'_I wonder when will the other two candidates come, I can't wait to make new friends. But Sesshomaru-Sama said I should be-careful because I live with him, the demoness will take me as a threat. Oh well, I will try my best to persuade them that I want to be their friend instead of their opponent.' _I hum softly as I walk down the hall toward the garden, sigh _'I wonder how chichi-ue and onii-chan is doing? I haven't seen them in a while, well maybe like a life time.'_ I start to pick flowers and walking slowing back to my room.

Rei

* * *

It's raining outside I can't go yet, I will speak to chichi-ue first, and then I will leave. I walk down to the study and find chichi-ue looking over scroll "Chichi-ue, I have already finished all the task that you assign. If there are no others things, I am going to the western land to renew our treaty." I stare at chichi-ue boredly waiting for his answer when he shake his head no I continue "I will not be coming back for a while, at least not until the gathering is over." Chichi-ue look at me seriously then he reply "Did you send a letter to Lord Sesshomaru telling him about your visit?" my eyes glow mischievously "Iie, I plan to pay them a surprise visit." chichi-ue give a small smirk and a nod "Enjoy your time as best as you can, because when you come back I will train you personally to become the next Lord of the East." I give a court nod then turn to leave.

(outside the castle)

It takes me three days to travel non-stop to the western land, while it takes others one to two weeks. When I am near the castle ground I hide my scent, I mumble something under my breath and the barriers around the castle disappear. I listen to any movement and take a sniff in the air, _'Good the guards are sleeping soundly, now to surprise Sesshomaru.' _I mumble some words again the barrier goes back up. I jump into Sesshomaru's study and sit my self comfortably at the window sill then let my scent out. I close my eyes heighten my sense of smell and hearing waiting for Sesshomaru to come find me.

Sesshomaru

* * *

I walk down the corridor and catch a sniff of a familiar scent, the one I haven't smell since I was a pup. I quicken my pace and walk toward where the scent is the strongest, it lead me right into my study. I quietly slide open the shōji doors and walk into my study, I see a black and white figure sitting peacefully at the window sill waiting for me. "Rei?" I half question half state, he turn and give a smirk "Lord Sesshomaru, you remember me, I'm honour." "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to renew our peace treaty." "Why are you here alone then?" "Sessh old pal you figure me out. I want to pay you and my imouto a visit, and here to keep an eye on Rin. Her transformation may not be stable from what I have gather the curse is ancient, I am not sure if that demoness have fully lift the curse. Besides I need a break from all those responsibility that chichi-ue throws at me." I nod in understanding "How long do you plan to stay?" "After the gathering."

Rei

* * *

I give Sesshomaru a blank look "Tell me Sesshomaru how life has been treating you?" **"..." **I merely raise my eyebrow at his answer "Come on it can't be that bad." "When it involve haha-ue's planning, it is worse than death it self." I become intrigue "Do enlighten me what did Lady Inukimi plan this time?" **"Haha-ue decides to step in for who this Sesshomaru should take to the gathering. She is sending demoness from her court to my castle and each is to stay for a week. Three of them is gone there is still two more demonesses left."** I am give him a sympathies smile, I know the pain of that too well "When is she coming?" "She should be arriving by tomorrow for all this Sesshomaru care." I give him a small nod to indicate that I hear him "I am going to enjoy my stay here while I can, I will see you at dinner Sesshomaru." "Every well after dinner we shall discuss the peace treaty. When we finish the discussion Jaken will show you to your chamber." after that is said I walk out of the study and follow Rin's scent.

Rin

* * *

I'm sitting under a cheery blossom deep in thought while my claw hands randomly pick up flowers and twiddling them together. I'm so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone is walking toward me "Rin." I hear someone call me I turn around and see a black and white figure walking toward me. He is tall like Sesshomaru, he have long white hair trailing behind, golden eyes, single jagged silver strip on each side of his cheek, and a white mokomoko hanging on his right shoulder he also wear something like Sesshomaru's normal outfit. Instead of the red honeycomb on the shoulder, his is black swirl, with a silver obi tie around his waist and armour. At first glance I thought he is Sesshomaru, they are so alike both of them have powerful yōki surround them, and the way he carry himself just like Sesshomaru. "Rei?" I tilt my head to the side; I am a little worry that he is not my onni-san since his face is emotionless. But that change once he is in front of me he gives me small smile and bow a little "At your service princess." I can't help but let the tears flow freely down my face and tackle him into a big hug "Onii-chan! Rin misses you." he tense a little but hug me back nonetheless after a second I look up and see his confuse face. I can't help but laugh he look so adorable like a lost puppy, which makes me laugh more because we both are a dog-demon. "Are you ok Rin, one second you crying then the next you are laughing." I give him a big smile "Yes Rin is fine, I'm just so happy to see you and these are happy tears." he raise his eyebrows at this new information, even though he shows more emotion than Sesshomaru he is still not good at understanding women's feeling.

Rei

* * *

That little information she give me confuse me to no end, females are strange creature indeed. I take a step back and look at her, and then I smirk remembering how she greets me just like when she is just a pup. "I see you still like to greet me with big hugs." she stick her tongue out at him I let out a light chuckle at her childish act. Then I go back to my calm self "How is my sweet imouto doing? Did Sesshomaru take good care of you? Let's go back to the castle it's getting late we can catch up over dinner. I want to rest for a while I travel a long way here." Rin give me a nod and we walk back to the castle in silence.

* * *

**Rei: "Please review."**


	18. Chapter 17

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

**Chapter 17 Meeting the Brother Part II**

Sesshomaru's pov

* * *

After Rei walks out of my study, I start looking over the complaint letter and peace treaty that is sitting on my desk. I let out a small growl of irritation, there are just so much of them like I can never finish going over them. All these works are giving me a headache, I need a reliable and experience person to help me with these. Hm…Rei is the best choice in this castle and besides he can't just stay here and do nothing, I will tell him after dinner, and knowing him he will have an excuse so I will send a letter to Lord Riku first. After that out of my mind I descend down the stair and head towards the dinning hall, surprisingly I am the first one arrive. Too tire to care that they are not here yet I sit down at the head of the table, a maid walk in and bow before me "Milord, dinner will be serve soon. Would you prefer tea or sake?" "Hn." this time she look up and just stare dreamingly at me, I am just about the growl at her when a voice interrupt me "Lord Sesshomaru means the usual, you must be new here so don't worry about it. But next time he won't be so kind." she turn to look at Rei and then back at me "Gommenasai, milord it will not happen again." she bow deeply and scurry away, closing the shojin-door after her. Rei walk towards the tables I am sitting at with an amuse expression; I just shake my head not understanding what he find amusing. In a blink of second his expression changes from amusement to worry then blank. I am about to tease him of his sudden show of emotion, when the shojin-door slide open and Rin walk in "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rei-onni-san." she greet us happily I nod my head to indicate them to sit. They give me a nod back Rei sit on the left of Rin, while Rin sit at her usual spot, which is beside me. While Rin chat happily with Rei filling him in with all the stuff she have been doing up till now, and Rei filling her in what they have been doing while in her absense. I take this time to study Rin closely to see if what Rei said earlier is true, truth to be told I sense a slight change in Rin's yoki, but can't pinpoint what I decide to discuss with Rei later this evening. A second later three servents slip in and put down our trays of food, bow deeply "Please enjoy your meal Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, and Lord Rei." then quickly as they come in they slip back out. "Itadakimasu" Rin and Rei yell happily together, I thought only Rin will say this but Rei too; things around here will definitely get more interesting.

Normal pov

* * *

The rest of the dinner pass quietly and smoothly, except for few servant comes and goes to pour the sake and take the tray away. After all the servants left Rin quickly come up with an excuse to leave, sensing both male have some business to discuss, but is uncomfortable to talk while she is still in the room. "Sesshomaru-Sama, ni-san may I be excuse I am a bit tire." when they both nod Rin give them a warm smile and "Goodnight to both of you." "Night, sleep well my sweet otuto." "Goodnight, Rin." they both answer back. Rin quickly and quietly slip out of the dinning hall and walk up the stair to her bed chamber.

Rei's pov

* * *

After I bid Rin good night, I turn toward Sesshomaru and ask "Shall we begin Lord Sesshomaru?" he give me a nod then start walking toward his study I follow behind him "Kia go prepare some tea and bring it to my study." I give him a questioning look and state "I am not aware that we have a lot of things to discuss that we will need tea." "Hn, there is something I want to discuss it in details." "Soka, then we should we start now." he sit in front of the table, I sit opposite of him. "It seems the Northern lord is jealous that the peace treaty between the East and the West (the two biggest and strongest land) last this long. He is spreading rumours about how we detest humans, and will eventually make all the humans our slaves. Now the humans are trying to take over the East, they have been driving all the demons to the border of the East. I am aware that the same thing will eventually happen to the West, this little issue can be the cause of war. And the increasing of human population is not helping; they hunt all the food so the demons will have to fight each other for what they need. That is exactly what the Northern Lord wants; Chiue-ue and I don't want to ruin the long-term friendship we have with the West because of this silly matter. I think we should erase the border line between the East and the West, to prevent these things for happening in the future. We should drive the human back as far as we can, or... we can spread rumour about the northern lord enjoy human companies, its safer to live there in the north." "I agree to the terms about erasing the border between the East and the West, so the lower class demon can just focus on working for me instead worrying about a war happening." I give him a nod and hand him the treaty, that I had prepare before I come he look over it briefly and sign. "Very well, my part is done. So what is that you need to discuss in detail about?"

Normal pov

* * *

Just as Sesshomaru is about to answer a knock is heard, "Come in." Kia bow deeply and quickly scurry over to Sesshomaru and Rei to place down the tray of tea. Kia pour the tea for them both "Is there anything else you need your highness?" "Not at the moment you are excused." "Hai, Rei-Sama." she bow again then quickly leave. "So..." "It seems that I am in need of an advisor." "Indeed, but in this short amount of time is hard to find a suitable one. Don't tell me you want me to be your adviser." Rei have a hopeful face on, Sesshomaru give him a smirk "Well you can't just stay here for free." Rei who is currently drinking tea choke "Nani, I come here to relax, and here you are giving me work to do." "It's a good practise for later on when you have to take full responsibility of the East, and this will secure the bond between the lands better." Rei give Sesshomaru a deadly glare then all of a sudden his glare turn into an evil smirk "I told chiue-ue that I will go back after the gathering, he said he want to teach me something personally. And being one of your adviser means I have to stay longer, so I can't be your adviser." "I already send a letter to your chiue-ue to let him know that you will be staying in the western place longer to work as my adviser. Just need him to reply and we can start." "Alright but I have some condition you must agree to first I will have time to relax and don't order me around." "As long as you do your part then I'm fine with it." "Hn, if there is nothing else you need to discuss I will go take a bath." "Kia will show you the way." Right after that is said the shoji door slide open and Kia bow "Please follow me Rei-Sama." Rei stand ready to follow after Kia but not before "Night Sessh." Sesshomaru raise a brow at how informal Rei call him, _'only he is either stupid enough or brave enough to call me Sessh, his stay should be interesting one.'_

* * *

**Rei: "Srry the update is slow, I have some ideas in my head, but just can't get it out."**

**Rei: "And review plzz, I am running out of idea soon."**


End file.
